Pocket God Wiki talk:Vandalism/Archive 1
IP 96.3.8.222 Could you look into the three pages "Category:Charlie's Dances", "Charlie Dance", and "Aliens"? Also, [[]]http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.3.8.222 Not a vandal, but this person seems confused. Thanks. Gregory Exploit 05:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that also seems strange to me. I have deleted the Charlie Dance page and I'm comtemplating about deleting the aliens page. But I might put it on a theory page somewhere. Natiscool 05:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Permanent Ban (Done) This may seem strange, but... can you permanently ban an IP? But before I say anymore, here's another IP that vandalized: 173.76.106.162. Vandalism, Inserting Nonsense/Gibberish. But back to what I was saying about permanently banning an IP. This IP has been a past vandal, and he is already under a ban. But what he has done in the meantime is deservant of a permanent block. IP address 69.125.220.117, alias Johnny4444/Superjohnny, has been banned from two sites, is attacking from his own, and is relatively close to being blocked by a third site. Please read these: http://johnny4444.webs.com/ http://serebiiforums.com/showthread.php?p=13253672 http://s3.zetaboards.com/Pocket_God_Forums/site/ Genuine Troll (Done) Please explore the third site. There are genuine troll/vandal posts there. Johnny has been permanently IP banned from the Forums; this cannot be revoked. Johnny has been a terrible menace, and he needs to be permanently blocked from the Wiki before he can stir up mischief. Gregory Exploit 19:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandals... [[]]http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:96.3.8.188 and [[]]http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.55.226.6. Repeated vandalism/inserting false content and swearing/vandalism, respectively. Gregory Exploit 23:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Gregory Exploit likes it rough? (Done) There is a vandal who calls himself "Gregory Exploit likes it rough". This entire text links to his user page. I don't know what sort of a joke this is, but it's crazy. I don't like it rough, I'm not gorgeous (but Duster and the DCMC are), and this is some humorous prank which I do not approve of at all. Gregory Exploit 17:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I baned the user Natiscool 22:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) . Thanks, Nat. Now there are two users, one called "Gregory Exploit likes other people's joysticks", and one called "Gregory Exploit now has something to do". :/ Gregory Exploit 23:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I believe any user who uses inappropriate usernames such as this should be immedately removed from the Wiki. This person(s) is very immature and disgusting making these accounts. [[User:Mr. Ikk|'Ikk']]''' (talk)''' 08:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ep 36 vandalized (Done) I believe this page has been vandalized- the Skin Pack information has been removed. I have reverted it for now. The vandal is 98.213.141.76. It's been a while. (Done) There hasn't been a vandal for about two weeks. I'm sorry to say that there's another one. Page vandalized: The Pocket God Update Song Vandal: IP Address 76.103.196.78 Hotlinks [[]]http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.103.196.78 http://pocketgod.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Pocket_God_Update_Song&diff=20338&oldid=19624 Hope this helps. Gregory Exploit 00:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I blocked him for one year. :) Natiscool 06:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Visual Quality page (Done) There was some unrelated pictures put on the page Visual Quality, with the good pictures removed. This was done by Lazer Shark20. Not sure if this is actual vandalism or not, but I put it here to be safe. DC123456789 15:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I banned him for two weeks. It wasn't really serious, but it is still vandalism. Natiscool 06:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Elf Dance (Done) The Elf Dance page was vandalized by Harrypotter611. DC123456789 13:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I blocked him. :) Natiscool 06:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Blog Vandal There's a spammer who vandalized a blog. [[]]http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.14.190.130 [[]]http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Natiscool/What_do_you_want_to_see_in_episode_42%3F Gregory Exploit 03:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Fishmas Carol The Fishmas Carol page was vandalized by 80.141.163.228. DC123456789 20:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I banned him. Natiscool 05:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Uncaught Vandal? Oh, my... it appears that a vandal went uncaught for three-fourths of a year. It is IP 67.204.36.43, and s/he has vandalized back in February 2011. Page: Template:Sandbox http://pocketgod.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Sandbox&diff=9790&oldid=7206 If you couldn't tell, that last section (696969) was a sexual reference. I have to thank SuperPygmy for teaching me that one. Gregory Exploit 06:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that one Greg. I banned the IP for only a little while. As they haven't been on since. No problem, Nat. By the way, there's another vandal less than 18 hours after the last one... IP Address: 79.106.109.34 Page: Famous Last Words 1 http://pocketgod.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famous_Last_Words_1&curid=5280&diff=21482&oldid=21361 Gregory Exploit 15:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC)